Campfire
by Sasery
Summary: Myself and a few Harry Potter characters are going to have a campfire! (They don't know that yet, but thats the fun of it all! ^_^) Won't you join us fer what promises to be a good party?**chappy 6-the pointless chappy of death!!**
1. Intro thingy

Prolougee/Introductionee/Beginning note thingee

'Lo there! Welcome to the most demented story you will ever read! Those of you that are unfortunate enough to be familiar with meh… *cough* unique way of writing don't need to be warned… Unless you have a really _really open mind, and a high IQ so it wont matter if you get a little dumber… I suggest you leave…_

*Metal walls suddenly encase everyone inside*

Whoops! Too late! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

All right, to the point. Who here is a girl scout/ boy scout? Really? I HATE YOU ALL! GO AWAY! Just joshin' ya! I love everyone! ^__^

Allroight, where was I? Right. So, You have prolly been to campfire's before. Lighting the almost dead limbs of innocent trees on fire for no purpose since you only do this on warm summer nights and…

*cough*

Well, many random things can happen at a campfire, game playing, story telling, sing alongs(although I despise them in real life I feel that they are necissary in this fic) etc.

But of course, this wouldn't be very random unless we had Harry Potter characters in it, now would it? 

OF COURSE NOT!

And thus, I am proud to present: Campfire!


	2. Arrival

Campfire: Chappy 1

Arrival

Darkness. Complete and utter darkness. Such a thick darkness that you could taste it. Feel it. Walking through it put a strain on all muscles in the body, as though it was forcing you to not move. Stay put. Such a darkness…

Wait. What am I going on about? It wasn't that dark at the time at all. The entire scene was lit up by the moon and stars above, and the unusually cool summer air was actually very easy to move through.

I walked through that forest, searching for the area I had designated before. I pushed through trees of all kind, squinted my eyes in hope that it would just pop out at me. 

Of course, it did, for I had decorated the entrance path with florecent ribbons. Of course, now that I was here, those had to go.  I plucked them off the branches they were secured to and without thinking I tied them in various places in my hair. 

I walked slowly, gracefully, making a grand entrance into the clearing for no reason since there was no one there to show off to.

Of course, they wouldn't be here yet. Probably wouldn't even arive for another half an hour. 

And so, I shrugged to myself, and made sure everything was ready. I adjusted the stumps and rocks around the fire pit that would serve as seats for them.

I decided it would be all the more fun if I hid at first, so I walked to the edge of the clearing and scrambled up a tree, resting on its topmost branches, making sure that I was hidden in shadow so as to not give myself away.

It was twenty minutes later, when I was just dozing off that I heard it. A small popping sound that marked the first arrival. I snapped awake and smiled to myself, waiting for the person to come into view. I held my breath and waited to see who it was…

"Bloody hell!" I heard some one whisper.

_Ah. Mr. Weasley is here._

The fourteen year old red head wandered into view. He looked about him wildely, his mouth moving with quiet mutterings.

Another pop, and a tree at the edge of the clearing shook. "Oh!" Some one squeaked.

_Hermione, I thought, pleased with my little game of guessing who was who._

Ron of course, didn't know this and gulped. "Who's there?" He called, backing farther and farther away from the direction in question. Soon I couldn't see him, for he was under the very tree that I sat in. I tried not to move. 

"That depends," A girl's voice called back, "On who's over there!"

"Hermione?"

"Ron?"

I couldn't supress a small laugh. 

"What was that?" Hermione asked, coming into view.

"How should I know? Where are we? Why are we here?"

"Oh, Ron, I don't—"

Pop! Pop!

"Ouch! Geroff me! Where am I?"

"No, where am I? Who am I—"

"Malfoy?"

"Potter?"

I squeaked, and shoved my fist into my mouth, biting down on it hard, hoping the pain would make the laughter leave me. I couldn't be discovered yet. This was all too good!

"Harry?" Ron croaked, stepping out from the tree into my vision.

The scrambling sounds stopped. "Who's there?" The shaking voice of Draco called.

"I don't know…"

"You are all idiots!" Hermione said shrilly. She marched behind a tree and emerged dragging two boys. Everyone stared at eachother until they burst out laughing. This was ridiculous, of course. They had disappeared from… wherever they had been… (how should I know where they go in between books?) And arrived in the middle of a strange forest in the middle of the night with at least one person that they hated very dearly.

I decided to make my true entrance while they were distracted. Ever so quietly, I krept to the edge of the branch and crouched down, only to suddenly spring into the air. I lept a ways forward, and lifted one leg slightly behind me. I pointed my other toe in stetched my arms. I could have been in a ballet calendar!

I landed directly in the center of their circle of laughter, silencing them. They jumped back at once and held out their wands threateningly. Anyone else in my situation might have been nervous, but I only smiled.

"Put those away before I confiscate them." I said in what I hoped was a "stern teacher" voice.

To my luck, they obeyed. I guess I have that effect on people.

"Would you mind telling us where we are?" Draco said in that adorable drawl of his.

"And why we're here?" Hermione added.

I motioned for them to stand behind me, and they complied hesitantly.

"Lady and gentlemen." I said, never wiping the superior smile off my face. "We are here for one reason. And one reason alone."

I paused for effect, and inwardly chuckled as I heard them hold their breath.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out some powder. "We are here," I held up the powder and chucked it into the fire. Flames suddenly errupted from the ground, forming a picture perfect scene. 

"For a campfire."

END OF CHAPPY ONE

Mwahahahaha! Akee, I've had this idea fer a while and finally decided to write it. Believe me, it will get better once we get into things. This chapter was just necissary. Please review and stick with me! Should be pretty good, as far as I can tell! ^__^


	3. Getting to Know You

Chappy 2

Getting to Know You

I grinned, I couldn't help it. Everything was going exactly as planned.

"Sit down, everyone!" I chimed happily. They warily obeyed, edging towards the "seats." It amused me that they didn't seem to want to be caught with their back facing me.

"Sit." I commaded, and they simulaneously plopped down on a stump/rock/log thingy.

I walked to one end of the fire pit and looked around, clicking in disgust at the stump I was left to sit on. "This won't do at all!"

I waved my hand casually, and the stump was replaced with a large wooden thrown painted red and black. "That's better!"

I sat down and smiled at them. "Greetings!"

They stared, and again I felt the urge to roll around laughing.

"Er… exscuse me." Hermione spoke up, "But who are you?"

"Sasery." I responded bluntly. "Now, down to buisness—"

"Sasery?!" They all said in unison.

I nodded. "Yes. Had trouble hearing the first time?"

"Are you the same one who wrote—"

"--That stupid site—"

"—Muggles don't know us at all—"

"—WITH MY SISTER!" Ron cried, glaring at Draco.

I raised an eyebrow. I was completely unaware that they (especially Ron and Draco) would have access to a computer, let alone fanfiction.net, and let alone even further _my stories._

I thought this over for a few seconds before answering.

"Yes."

They stared at me once more. I got the feeling that I had suddenly sprouted four extra heads. "Enough!" I shouted, causing there looks to turn to the ground. "We are going to go through everything as planned, all right?"

"All right…" They muttered in response.

"Can we ask lots of rambling questions first?" Harry asked cautiously.

I thought this over. I really hadn't planned for this activity until later, but I supposed I should let them have some leeway.  

"Fine. Ask away. But one question per person! Going around the circle starting with… DRAKEEY!!"

Draco's right eye twitched, "Don't call me that…"

"Do you have a question or not?"

"Yes! Er… where are we?" He asked timidly. The others mumbled their agreements with the question.

"A forest." I replied.

"What? No, where are we exa—" He began, but I cut him off.

"Mr. Malfoy! Your turn is over! I believe its Hermione's turn!"

"Right." She looked around a moment before asking, "How did you get us here?"

"Magic."

"No! I mean exa—"

"Geese! You guys don't know when to stop talking do you?" She closed her mouth, and I turned my attention to Ron.

"What's up with your hair?" He asked.

I widened my eyes and glared at him feircly. "Got a problem with it?"

"No!" He said quickly. He shook his head and muttered something with the word "bloody" in it.

"And last and least- Mr. Potter!" I smiled sweetly at him.

"Why are we here?" He asked confidently, making eye contact.

_Trust him to be the stupid brave one… I thought._

"For a campfire."

He was about to protest, but I held up my hand and he was silent.

"There!" I said, clapping my hands. "Now that that's all done with it's time for the real activity! It's time to get to know eachother! We'll go around the circle and say some stuff about ourselves, okay?" I nodded at Draco.

"Well," He began. "My name is Draco Malfoy, the bad-ass Slytherin of Hogwarts. My favorite color is spring green—"

Ron and Harry sniggered. I gave them another glare and nodded to Draco again.

"My hobbies include quidditch and bothering those three." He finished.

I started to applaud. "CLAP!" I ordered Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

I nodded to Hermione and she began her tale…

"My name is Hermone Granger, resident know-it-all of Gryffindor. Er… Color… My favorite color is light blue… and my hobbies include reading, studying, researching, and learning!"

Everyone clapped again, and I smiled approvingly.

"My name is Ron Weasley, side-kick of Harry over there. I like orange. My hobbies are reading comics, playing chess, and arguing with Hermione!"

"My name is Harry Potter, ultimate hero of everyone! My favorite colors are red and gold for Gryffindor! My hobbies are quidditch and saving the world!"

"Now, moving on…" I began.

"Wait!" Draco stopped me.

"If we had to do all of that, then you do to!" Ron insisted.

I shook my head. "Fine. Name: Sasery. Occupation: All powerful Favorite color: green. Hobbies: reading, writing, drumming, and forcing random Harry Potter characters into situations they'd rather not be in!"

I threw my head back and laughed long and loud, causing an eerie echo to sound throughout the forest. When I was threw whiping the tears from my eyes I could see that the four were staring at me.

"What? _You asked…"_

END OF CHAPPY TWO

Kweeeedom, ya? Review! And do the same fer meh other fics! MWAHAHAHAHA!


	4. Story Time!

*shakes her head* You guys are crazy… mad crazy… yo… AND I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON DRACO, DARNIT! I… er… used to… then again… I used to have crushes on lots of random scarey people and… er…. OH LOOK! THE NEXT CHAPPY!

Chappy 3

Story Time!

I coughed. 

I coughed again.

"Shut up!" I screeched at them. I watched as their eyebrows raised in unison.

"All right! Now! It's time for story telling!" I smiled around at them. If it was possible, their eyes grew even wider.

"Story-whatting?" Draco commented.

"Telling, Story telling. Never heard of it?"

He shook his head dumbly, and I sighed. I put my head in my hands and began to rock back in forth. "Can't anyone tell me that they know what I'm talking about?" I moaned.

Out of instinct, Hermione's hand shot into the air. I stared at her a moment before waving my hand impatiently for her to speak.

"Well," She began. "Story-telling is when you tell a story." She shrugged and nodded. I was about to reprimand her for giving such a stupid definition but understanding seemed to dawn on the others' faces. So I shrugged.

"We'll go around the circle again. We'll get into making up stories later. I think that's a bit advanced for you…" I coughed. "So, everyone tell a short story about something that happened to them once."

I nodded at Harry this time, insinuating the fact that I DEFINATLEY DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON DRACO! He thought for a moment, before he began his tale…

"All right, there was this one time (really wicked cool, yo) when er… I was all. 'I'm a wizard!' And then I went to this school, right? And it was all 'magicalness', yo. And then theres this evil guy, right? Well, he wanted to take this stone thing, and I knew it was important. So I wanted to go through this trap door (that's where this stone was) And stop the evil guy. Then these two:" He gestured to Ron and Hermione who were staring at him in disbelief. "They followed me. So we went to this place, and there was this dog. And I killed it with this… er… with my sword! And then we saw this plant! But I didn't panic, like these two. I lit this fire and the thing went away. Then we saw all these flying things, and I knew that they were keys. So I caught the key and that brought us to this chess board, and I beat the whole thing by myself! Then those two chickened out and ran away… So I saw these potions. And I picked one and went through some fire. Then I killed the evil guy! And all the world was saved!!!" He smiled and bowed.

Hermione was making involuntary clicking noises in her throat. Ron looked like he was about to vomit and Draco was twitching.

I just smiled an amused smile, causing the others to grimace. "Very… interesting take on things, Mr. Potter."

He grinned.

I shook my head. "Ron! Tis your turn for a tale!"

He looked thoughtful for a moment, when he smiled and began, "All right. It was only last year, and everything was really creepy. As soon as I went to bed I _knew something was wrong! I __knew! And I knew I was gonna have to stop it from happening." Her paused, letting his words sink in. Besides me (I still had an amused smile), they were all hanging onto his every word, mouths slightly ajar. This was sure to be interesting. _

"So of course, I knew that I shouldn't fall alseep… but alas! Fell alseep I did. It was in the middle of the night that it happened! I heard this ripping noise, and in a second I was in a standing position, wand in hand, and I found myself faced with six-no ten-no twenty ninjas! And in the middle of them all was none other than the criminal mastermind, Sirius Black! I knew he was after Harry, so I had to protect my best friend. I knew what I had to do…"

"Yeah, scream like a girl and wake up the whole bloody castle!" Hermione commented.

"And I don't recall any ninjas, Ron." Harry added.

Ron looked taken aback. He stuttered. "Exactly! See, I knew I could easily take on at least ten of 'em, but I needed help! So I yelled as loud as I could as to arouse the teachers and warn my friends and…"

"Oh, come off it, Weasely!" Draco sneered. 

"Well let's see you tell a better story!" Ron shouted back.

They both stood up and made towards eachother.

"LADIES! BREAK IT UP!" I shouted. They silently sat back down and stared at the ground.

"Thank you. And yes, Draco. Let's hear you tell a better story."

"What about me?" Hermione protested in a huff.

"You're annoying." I explained kindly, and turned to Draco.

"All right, just remember that this is _all true! And I almost died! See, I was just returning home from Xylophone lessons…"_

"XYLOPHONE LESSONS?" Ron and Harry asked incredilously.

"Indeed." Draco continued, "Anyway, I had this _real nifty set that could fold up into thirds so I could fit it in this small bag. So I was walking home, minding my own buisness, when this guy comes up and grabs the bag! I got awful scared, after all, that was one of my only xylophones! So I chased after him and said, 'Hey Mister! You seemed to have mistaken my xylophone and special carrying case for one of your own belongings!' And he handed it back and… he __apologized." He nodded, "And its all true!"_

"That is the most random thing I have ever heard in my life…" I said, breaking the silence that followed Draco's er… tale… "And now! For the next activity…"

"What! I didn't get to tell a story!" Hermione whined.

I shrugged. "You're annoying."

END OF CHAPPY THREE

Has anyone else ever noticed that when Draco talks anywhere he either "drawls" or "sneers" or "smirks?" *shrugs* Just wondering. Sorry this took so darn long… *sigh* FWEEEE! REVIEW NOW!!!


	5. Truth or Dare

ACK! Sorry this took so long to update! I just haven't had the time or the privacy to sit down and write a decent chappy… and I haven't been in the mood to write really… I'll go insane if I don't get this chappy out! And as for the request for longer chappies and allowing them to do more stuff… No worries! You don't think this is going to be a five chappy thing, do you? Heck no! This is going to be so long, that pretty soon you'll be sick of it! I'm just taking meh time to get things moving. All right, here we go!!

Chappy 4

Truth or Dare

"This is bloody ridiculous!" Draco said suddenly. He stood up and prepared to leave, but I stopped him.

"Wait! Don't go just yet! The night is just beginning!" 

To my horror the others began to follow Draco's lead. _Darn Gryffindors and Slytherins. I thought ruefully. "Guys, guys, guys… and girl! Sit down! The next activity is one of the best! I know you'll like it! Please, sit down!"_

They all stopped in their tracks, but hesitated.

"SIT DOWN NOW, INSOLENT MORTALS!!!" I roared in a voice quite lower than my natural range.

They quickly rushed to their seats, and I smiled, pretending nothing had happened. "Now. Next is a game! A game called Truth or Dare!" I grinned at them.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, Harry and Ron looked confused, and Draco put his head in his hands. 

"All right! Some one tell me what is going on here! This is definatley not the reaction I expected… except Hermione. I expected that. Maybe I expected her to raise her right eyebrow though--"

"What's 'Truth or Dare'?" Harry and Ron inquired, cutting me off.

I turned to Ron. "All right. I guess you have an excuse… I don't suppose wizards play Truth or Dare. But Harry? What's your deal?"

He shrugged. "Being as my childhood was spent in elementary school with Dudley, ensuring the fact that I would have no friends at all, there was no one to share a frivolous game such as 'Truth or Dare' with."

He shrugged again.

"That's so sad." Hermione sighed.

Ron blew his nose loudly on a hankercheif. Draco suppressed a laugh.

I cleared my throat for their attention. "Yes, yes, boo-hoo. Draco? What's with you? I thought Wizards didn't play 'Truth or Dare.'"

"They don't. I just… er… well… you see…."

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!"

"Well, what do you think they do at Death Eater meetings???"

Hermione raised her right eyebrow. "Really?" She asked incrediously. "I always expected it was something a bit more… morbid."

Draco shot her a look. "Are you saying that this game can't be morbid?"

I noticed that Ron and Harry were beginning to look apprehensive, so I cleared my throat once again to put a stop to the side conversation.

"Now, for the sake of those two, I will explain the rules. Ahem: The entire point of this game is to embarrass eachother as much as possible! Now, I will use Hermione for an example. I say, 'Hermione, truth or dare.' Now, she has to pick one."

Hermione thought a moment. "Truth."

"All right, she picked truth. That means I have to ask her a question and she has to tell me the absolute truth…"

"What if she lies?" Ron cut in.

I shrugged. "It really doesn't matter, it just kind of spoils the game. You're supposed to tell the truth."

"I think I have some veritaserum in my pocket…" Draco muttered, rumaging through his robes.

"No! We are just going to play the good, old-fashioned, muggle way, and that's final!" I glared around them. "Right, so Hermione picked truth. All right." I smiled at her. "What is the most recent dorky book you read that you wouldn't want anyone to know about?"

Hermione bit her lip and looked around for help. No one came to her rescue. Four malicious faces stared back at her. She muttered something inaudible. 

"What was that?" I prompted. 

"THE POKEY LITTLE PUPPY!" She sobbed. "I CAN'T HELP IT! IT'S SUCH A CUTE LITTLE PUPPY!!" 

I shrugged. "You don't have to get so worked up about." 

The other three laughed silently. 

"What happens when you pick dare?" Harry asked.

"Excellent point! Basically, if you pick dare, you have to do whatever the other person dares you to. Usually something deliciously humiliating."

"Do you play with chickens?" Draco asked me.

Ron perked up. "Chickens? Where?" He searched around, his head swiveling like and owl's.

"No you simpleton!" I turned to Draco. "I suppose we could, only thanks to a few friends from summer camp, we do things a little differently. You have three chickens. That means, that if you don't want to do the dare, then you say chicken and you get out of it. Only, right now, we should play my way. Not only do you say chicken, but you have to act like a chicken for thirty seconds!" I grinned around at them, and received horrified expressions in return.

"All right, it's Hermione's turn!"

"Okay, Harry! 'Truth or Dare!'"

"Er… truth?" He sputtered nervously.

"Who do you like?" Hermione demanded.

But Harry only shrugged, "Cho."

"Chang or Peterson?" Draco asked quickly.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Chang. Who is Cho Peterson?"

"Hufflepuff… fifth year…"

"And how would our dearest Drackie know that?" Ron asked with a grin.

Draco eyed him coldly. "I'm sorry Weasley, but I believe that it's not my turn."

"Er… Sasery! Truth or Dare!"

Ron's eyes widened. It pleased me to see that I scared him.  "Dare." I answered confidently.

Harry thought a moment before saying, "I dare you to… recite some poetry!"

I shrugged, but made a mental note that Harry was obviously daring me to do something that would embarrass himself. I stood up and waved my arm, summoning a wooden pedestal to stand in front of me. I cleared my throat and began:

"There once was a man from Nantucket.

Who kept all his cash in a bucket.

He had a daughter named Nan

Who ran off with a man.

And as for the bucket

Nantucket."

The four applauded and I bowed, sending the pedistal away and sitting down again.

"Right-o… Mr. Weasley!"

"Yipe!" He squealed.

"Mr. Weasley, truth or dare!"

Ron contemplated his answer for a moment, before stammering, "D-d-dare!"

I grinned. "All right. I dare you to kiss Hermione."

Hermione began to protest, Harry widened his eyes and pulled out a random camera, and Draco fell off his seat rolling on the ground in a fit of laughter. Ron just sat in shocked silence.

"Want to use a chicken then?"

Ron, realizing that the dares would probably only get worse, shook his head.

"Then would you rather kiss Harry?"

"No!"

"Then go ahead! We're waiting!"

He shakily stood up from his seat, his face gaining color all the way. The light of the fire caused his already red face to appear more so. He cautiously made his way over to Hermione and…

"Ewww!" Hermione screeched.

"I haven't kissed you yet!" Ron said indignantly.

"Oh… right. Just practicing! Carry on then!"

He moved closer and quickly brushed his mouth against Hermione's cheek. They both shuddered and Ron rushed back to his seat.

They both glared at me, but I smiled in return.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

END OF CHAPPY FOUR

Yes, I know. Shortness. Endishness. But I'll continue the 'Truth or Dare' thing in the next chappy! I promise. Oh, and as you can probably tell I'm no a R/Hr shipper… heh… then again, I'm not an anything shipper so all aspects are fair game! *cackles maniacally* Er… now then! Review! Tell me your thoughts and praises! And flame me! I don't really expect any flames for this story, so I would appreciate some one making one up with their review. Please? *makes puppy dog eyes* I think they're funny! Have a grand day everyone! Happy Boxing Day!


	6. Truth or Dare contd

Yes, yes, yadayadayada… I know. I know. Why haven't I gotten around to it? CAUSE I DON'T BLOODY FEEL LIKE IT!!! Everytime I'm on the computer I'm too freaking depressed to write something and… er… whoops! Lost the happy! BUT THE HAPPY IS BACK!!! *grins causing many small children to cower in fear* Shall we get on with it?

Chappy 5

Truth or Dare (contd.)

((Has anyone else noticed all the random truth or dare ficcies that have appeared all of the sudden? It seems so pointless for me to continue with this game since so many others are doing it and mine will only be similar. So this will be pretty short. You have been warned….)

Both Ron and Hermione looked at eachother, turning away and obviously blushing. Draco and Harry were pouring gleefully over the picture that Harry had taken. (So it was a Polaroid, d'accord?) Every few seconds they would burst into laughter. (You don't want me to describe it. Just take my word for it that it was disturbing)

And I just sat back taking it all in. 

"Good times, good times!" I said good-naturedly, grinning at the fourth years around me. What a lovely sight. I sighed happily before deciding to ruin it:

"LET'S GET BACK TO THE GAME!!!!!!!!!!" I roared, causing four cringes.

"Do we have to?" Hermione whined, but I ignored her. 

"Yes. We do. I believe its Ron turn to…" I gestured for him to go.

"Er… right…" He thought a moment, before smiling wickedly and turned to Draco, "Malfoy! Truth or Dare!"

Draco stared off into space and began rocking back and forth.

"Malfoy?"

No response.

I waved my hand in front of his face.

No response.

I poked him with a stick.

He twitched back to reality.

"Oh! Right! Truth!" He said nervously, trying to gather his usual confidence, which had obviously run for its life when Ron called his name.

Ron thought pensivley, frowning slightly and tapping his chin. It looked painful.

"Who intimidates you the most?" He asked finally.

Hermione stared in awe. "That's a two galleon word, Ron!"

"Good job!" Harry added. 

Good behavior is rewarded, after all.

The red-head smiled, and the spot-light was turned to Draco.

"And I don't count." I advised him. "I'm a given."

"Well, I wasn't going to say you!" He objected.

I raised an eyebrow. "Who then?"

He sighed, slumping his shoulders, and muttered two words…

"Neville Longbottum."

END OF CHAPPY FIVE

XDXDXDXD Mwahahahaha…. RANDOM ENDINGS OF THE WORLD UNITE!!! Wow… that was short… and boring… but there's loads more to do, and if you liked the last chappy, I guarentee that truth or dare will come up again! For now… REVIEW OR DIE WITH THE BURNING PAIN OF A THOUSAND SUNS!!! *smiles sweetly*


	7. 

Believe or not, I _haven't abandoned this story. In fact, all I can ever think about is "Update Campfire. Update Campfire." So I'll go on the computer an end up updating something else instead… *shrugs* Go figure…_

Tip: If you still care, I suggest you re-read the previous chappy. Otherwise you might be confused… very confused…

Chappy 6

__________________

Draco cringed as everyone stared at him like this:

0____________________________________________0

"What? You told me to answer it truthfully…" He said defensivley.

The three amgios waved their hands like it was nothing, but turned, afraid to even look at him. I couldn't take it any longer. 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I fell off my chair, literally rolling around on the ground laughing. The trio of doom followed suit.

"Stop laughing at me!" Draco whined. "Have you seen this kid? He's like… really… really… big! And mean to me!"

We only laughed harder.

"I DEMAND WE MOVE ON TO THE NEXT ACTIVITY!" He shrieked vengefully. (I made up a word! ^_^)

I stared in awe. "You mean… You… You actually _want_ to do something else?"

"If it will get you all to shut up, then yes! I'll do anything!"

The other three had stopped laughing as well, and stared at him incredilously. This almost made me laugh again, but I kept a straight face.

"No." I said simply.

"No what?"

"No, we are not going to do another activity."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione seemed pleased, but Draco was seething. "What!?!?! WHY THE HELL NOT!?"

"NO CUSSING!" I reprimanded. Then shrugged again. "Because I don't have anything planned."

"What do you mean you don't have anything planned!?" Draco spat.

"The world is imploding upon itself!" Ron cried melo-dramatically.

He was once again congragulated for using a big word. Some one should teach that kid how to read…

"Well," I explained, "Sure, I have a lot of things planned in the long run, but they are exactly what I said… _In the long run_. We can't just do them now! It's too soon! My friend did have the most spectacular idea! But I forget what it was… and she's not online right now… so it will have to be in the next chappy…?"

Stares. Those darn blank stares that seem to litter every other sentence. Oh well, its neccisary.

"I mean… I forget! So there!" I nodded, and laughed again. I just love swackhammering folks! ^__^

"Oh…" They nodded. This, of course, was perfectly understandable. Especially for these twits… *shakes head*

"So… what are we supposed to do instead…?" Harry asked tentivley.

I shrugged. "What do I care? As long as I update, that's all that matters…"

"You mean we can do whatever we want?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Sure." I replied. "As long as it doesn't involve running away or injuring anyone but Harry…"

"WOOOOOHOOOOOO!!!" They jumped up from their seats.

I sat back in my chair, and tried to remember what that darn activity was.

As for what the other four were doing, I'll leave that to your imaginations. ANY SHIPPING AND YOU'RE DEAD!

END OF THIS RIDICULOUSLY SHORT AND POINTLESS CHAPPY

Wow… O_____o I promise I'll actually have a plot to it next time… 


	8. Smores

Bet you thought there wasn't gonna be a next time, huh?????? Well… **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! People of the fanfiction world, BEWARE! 'Cause Sasery's suddenly in the mood to write again. (Thanks, CayRay. I now realize that in my boredness this is what I wanted all along. And that's just really corny so go die or something. ^_^)**

Hm… An excuse for not updating in a literal year? 

None.

I just didn't want to.

Sure, I've been here. Been reading like crazy, actually. 

There's a lot of interesting stuff on this site that I never really noticed 'cause of the 'MUST WRITE NO READ'ness.

There's also a lot of crap.

Which is partially why I'm writing again.

I shall add some of my own crappy to the crappy writing already out there- and when all of that crappy writing is molded together it will form one large humorous jello mold and we can feed all the 3rd world countries. ^_^ 

Chappy 7

Smores

"All right, everyone get your lousy arses back here!" I shouted, calling to the meandering idiots I was foolish enough to set off on their own. As they crawled back into the light, I was surprised to find that they were for the most part intact.

Except that Harry and Draco were bruised and bleeding- apparently having gotten in a fight when I was too busy not paying attention to care about.

Oh… and the fact that Hermione's hair was completely tangled with leaves and twigs and stuff.

And Ron had a praying mantis on his head….

I will not ask.

They were all sitting on their logs/stumps/rocks/whatevers, looking at me expectantly. Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stop it from bleeding. I sighed, making my sorrowful announcement.

"We're making smores." I muttered quietly. It was unavoidable really. I knew I'd have to let them have it _sometime_, and they _had_ been pretty well-behaved so far.

I received blank stares. AGAIN! It's enough to drive one SANE!

"What's a… what's a smore?" Ron asked. I felt like chucking an encyclopedia at his head, but held myself calmly, about to explain the divine ingredients that go into making the ultimate camfire snack…

"Smore- A primitive desert composed of two square shaped graham cracker pieces enveloping one marshmallow and a piece of chocolate- held over an open flame/stuck in an oven/microwaved for aproximatley twenty second—"

Now we were staring at her.

"Don't tell me you read that in 'Hogwarts: A History'" Ron groaned.

She sniffed. "Don't be absurd. It was 'Standard Book of Spells: Grade—"

"ENOUGH! Now that Little Miss Portable Dictionary has given her all-knowing definition of what a smore is we can…"

"Actually…" Ron said. "I'm still a bit confused. Did you say marshmallows?" His last request was hopeful.

"I hope she did. And chooooocolate. I like chocolate. (insert face like this: ^.^)" Draco squealed.

I could hardly believe my ears. I could understand such idiocy coming from Ron… _but Draco? _

As if reading my thoughts, he shrugged. "Hey, no one ever said I was smart. Just cunning. There's a difference."

"Actually, I've never had a smore, either…" Harry blurted. 

"Let me guess. You're so deprived that you never went camping and…" I began, but he cut me off. 

"No. I just don't like marshmallows." He said with a shrug.

Three pairs of saucer eyes stared at him in amazement. I'm pretty sure Hermione was content just to sit and watch us. 

"WHAT?!?!?" We shrieked in almost-unison. 

"How can you not love the white-fluffy-gooey-chewy—"

"Heavenly, luscious—"

"Soft, fluffy—"

"We said fluffy."

"Too bad! He doesn't like marshmallows!"

"GET HIM!"

We pounced, shoving him backwards off his log and pinning him to the ground. I held a single marshmallow in my hand, studying it closely. 

"It's such a waste. But we'll make a believer out of you yet…" I promptly shoved it into his mouth. He coughed. Oops, did that block your windpipe? My bad.

"Have another!" I said cheerfully, shoving marshmallow after marshmallow into his mouth. It was all he could do to keep swallowing. Draco and Ron were going crazy beside me, chanting something along the lines of "Chug! Chug! Chug!" 

It was a full six minutes before I let the guy sit up. The fools and I dashed backed to our seats, sitting innocently, as he made his way backed to his log. He didn't look so good…

"I was gonna say… That…" He took a gasping breath. "I'm allergic."

Uh oh.

"Not deathly, are you?" I asked, hoping I didn't have a law suit on my hands. The last thing I needed was the entire wizarding world at my throat just for killing their precious 'Boy-who-lived.'

He shook his head, and I clapped my hands. 

"Goody! Then it's no problem!" Already, small red dots began to form on his arms and face, but I shrugged it off. We had more important matters to attend to.

"Smore, anyone?" I asked cheerfully, a ready-made plate appearing in my hands. The other three took some gratefully and we had an overall jolly time munching on them and chatting- when we weren't interrupted by Harry. He was moaning or something. Apparently he'd fallen over and couldn't seem to get up again. But I was enjoying myself too much- I'd worry about him later.

And that's how we had one peaceful moment around our campfire.

END OF THIS CHAPPPPPYYYY

There. I DID IT! YOU HEAR ME, WORLD?????? I UPDATED! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! And I intend to continue, too… SO REVIEW, SCUM! 

It feels good to say that. ^_^


End file.
